Nephilim
by amyherondale
Summary: Reid Cartwright is a lone Shadowhunter living the mundane life. She is slowly brought back into her life she ran from. Reid's Story will battle her family, learn of new chances for love & a chance to find out her truth. Really bad summary, SORRY. Based as if Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices didn't happen. Lemons later on x Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my FIRST fanfiction so please be nice…. Yeah my writing isn't that great and I have probably made a TON of mistakes but well…. Anyways please REVIEW and tell me if you want anything to come up and all that.**

**Thanks! xoxo**

* * *

Reid Cartwright sprung out of bed. Her breathing unsteady and her heart beat racing. The dream, or should she say nightmare, has cursed her nearly every 13th day for the past… well from since she can remember. The thought of it made her spine tremble and shivers to plague her body, the hairs on her pale arms stood up like soldiers ready for war. Images started to resurface into her subconscious, _the blood red wings hung against the ash covered hospital beds... _Shaking her head, Reid slid off the bed, made her way to her bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her light honey brown hair was still in the plaits either side of her pale pink skin. Looking closer into the mirror, she tried to determine which colour her eyes would turn out to be today. Reid was never sure; the colour would switch from one to another each day. She thought that at first it was just because she was growing but since turning 18, Reid has realised it's just a part of who she is. People asked her what was up with it but all she could really say was that they were contacts; no one would want to talk to her if they knew.

After examining herself she decided they were a sky grey. This wasn't one of her favourite colours as she thought it made her look ghost-like but what was she to do about it. It pissed her off the fact that she never really knew what her eye colour was, she asked her mother what they were when she was born and why it they were like this but like usually no real attention was paid.

Fed up with feeling tired, she turned on the shower and jumped in to the scorching hot shower. Gazing down to her arms she slowly traced her fingers across her wrist to her shoulders admiring her runes. Most had faded into pale white scars but some still held a full black ink colour. For Reid these were battle scars and proof that she was a deserving shadowhunter, a service to the removal of demons. Thinking back to battles, Reid couldn't help herself pondering about her family.

The Cartwright family was just Reid, her sister and her mother. Her Father, Wyatt Cartwright, abandoned her family around five years ago and Reid hated him for that. Her sister, Regan Cartwright, was older than her by 16 months & 5 days and was reminded of it constantly. Regan was the "good" child, the one to brag about. She had blazing blue eyes that sparkled everytime she smiled, her hair was always straight and mousey brown. She had everything that Reid could want; good looks, intelligence, social abilities, height and her mother's approval. Even though Reid never like to admit it she craved for her mother to praise her like she did with Regan but that could never happen, and she knew it. Her mother, Rosemarie Cartwright, had dark, thick, curly locks which perfectly matched her dark hazel eyes. Reid always referred to her family in the past tense, it seemed appropriate considering she wasn't part of their lives anymore. Reid left them over two years ago, she couldn't deal with her life being planned out for her and having no control at all. She was due to marry as soon as she turned 18 to a suitor from one of the "heroic" families from Alicante and from then on become a serving wife and produce the next generation's leaders. Reid couldn't deal with the pressure so ran until she arrived at the portal at the gates of Idris considering her options. She thought of her independence, free will and jumped towards it. She arrived at the London institute and strolled straight out to the fresh city smell which consumed her immediately, and started up from there. At the time she left Reid just turned 16, now just turned 18 she continues to rebel against the clave and work alone, not by their rules. She couldn't imagine it any other way.

Startling her back to reality, the water turned ice cold like shards of glass. She hopped out and started to get ready for college. Yes, she was going through mundane education but she felt like it would help her blend in more to the "Human" world. Reid jumped into a pair of lighting blue leather leggings which looked sprayed on, a tight white vest top which revealed her chest and a black leather jacket. She went back to the mirror and pulled out her soaking wet plaits and let her hair dry wavy with some kink. Approving of her look she grabbed her black satchel and stuffed her school work in texting Harper on her way.

Harper Lee Hewitt was her mundane college friend; she was the closest thing she had to a family. Harper knew about the Shadowhunter life before Reid came because she has the Sight. Harper has a short ivory black bob haircut which made her look much younger than she was, with blazing gold eyes. Reid was always jealous of Harper because she had the one colour of eyes she just seemed to never develop.

Running down toward the bus stop, to meet Harper, she stuffed her Stele into her black boots. After the bus pulled up, Harper sprung out and hugged Reid tightly and squealed

"Whoa what have I missed here?"

Harper continued squealing until she took a massive breath and squeaks "I met this aaaahhh…"

Still having no clue what she is talking about, Reid turns to walk away to pretend she wasn't with the crazy girl squealing.

"Wait… WAIT!" Harper starts to run to catch up with Reid.

"What is it Harper? We are gonna be late otherwise, so learn to talk and not screech like a strangled cat..." Reid realised she sounded rude but she didn't feel the need to change her attitude as Harper accepted her for who she is, no matter how much of a pessimistic attitude she had.

"I met this guy on the bus and he was like… ahhh he was heavenly! He had this pale white hair and these eyes that just ahhh" Harper sighed "He was like an actual Angel!"

Reid sighed "Really Harper? A real Angel? Come on, you need to get a handle on your hormones better and stop stalking these innocent boys… This is like the 5th guy this week. I just.. arghhh.."

Fed up with the discussion, Reid was thankful to be outside her college.

They both made their way to their lockers and carried on with chatter about the mystery bus boy. Hearing the bell, they both made their way to the Form room to register. Reid made her way to the back of the classroom whilst Harper sat at the front of the class.

Reid took out her new book of the day. Reid may not have been that good at traditional subjects but she was a big bookworm. She took out a copy of 'Of Mice and Men' and went to start reading it until a big hand came a picked up the book. Reid looked up, a grin forming on her face.

"Hey Barney!"

"Hey Cartwright."

Reid had only two close friends in her school, Harper being one and Barney being the other. Barney, or Barnabus Benton, was an oddly pale, insanely ginger geek. He ticked all the boxes on the checklist of how to be a social outcast.

After returning her book, form time continued as it would usually and so did the rest of the day. Like any other school day; she went to lessons, had lunch with her friends and enjoyed a free mundane life.

Once returning to her small apartment in Victoria, Reid felt her phone vibrate. Checking it, she felt excited for the night to come:

**_Hey! Me and Barney are gonna meet you in the Pandemonium at 8? xx_**

Checking the time to see it was 7.30, Reid rushed to get ready after responding.

**_Yeah be there soon x_**

* * *

Once arriving at the Pandemonium Club, Reid looked up at her reflection in the mirrored doors. She had a short and tight black lace dress which accented every curve and bend in her body. She curled her hair and added some mascara with silver eyeshadow to give the grey in her eyes some shine. Not forgetting her lips, she added some bright red lipstick. Final tally of her stele and seraph blade strapped to her inner thigh, she pulled of some black boots. She knew she was there to dance and relax but Reid was anxious to catch up on some missed out hunting. Strolling in she found at least 4 demons straight away, all male Ravener, but she made sure to check in with her friends first before anything could happen.

Spotting a tall ginger by the bar, Reid couldn't help herself to jump up at him

"BBOOO!"

Barney jumped and shrieked, turning around to spot his small friend.

"Hey! If you were trying to kill me then you succeeded! How are you doing?"

"I'm good! Tell Harper I'll meet up with you guys later, got some hunting to do…"

Reid walked off before she could be told to let it go for one night. Reid knew that her friends didn't like her hunting alone but she is a shadowhunter, it's what she does.

Spotting one of the Ravener demons staring right at her, Reid made her way over to the corner to make her kill. She knew it wouldn't be right to do it in front of mundane so she made sure to flirt and try to get it to move outside with her. Standing in front of the towering demon, Reid could see beneath the glamour but still put on her best smile and began to flirt.

"Hey" She said in a sultry voice.

He looked her up and down before smirking "Hey there short stuff"

She placed a hand onto his chest and purred "Wanna dance?"

He nodded and dragged her to the dance floor.

It began to rub its body on her as she grinded against it. Reid felt revolting but she knew that it would be over soon.

It leaned forward to whisper "Wanna go outside? You must look good without all this" playing with the fabric on her dress.

She smiled and leaned into whisper "I know I do. Let's go"

Before she left with the demon, a sparkling distracted her. She looked around to find a pair of green, emerald eyes staring back. She looked him over. He had blonde hair which looked like it was a halo; it gleamed and lit up his golden tanned skin. Reid was mesmerised until she remembered what was happening. She winked at the mystery guy and walked out with the demon.

* * *

All he saw was her. A short mundane girl, 16 or 17 with a Ravener Demon. Porter immediately recognised the creature, he thought of how dumb this girl was to not even be able to try to see past the glamour. She continued to grind up on this piece of hell and all Porter felt was jealousy. He wanted to be in its spot.

Porter was snapped into reality when he was met by a pair of silvery eyes; he studied her and was frozen to his spot by her icy glare. The unknown girl had a cascade of light brown hair, almost ginger, red blazing lips with a smirk forming and a small, thin form. She turned around and started to walk out but not before winking at him.

He was shocked. He was the one to flirt, the one people wanted more than anything. Porter woke up from his trance when he saw 3 more Ravener demons make their way out the back door. He ran through everyone to get to the back door and outside in the warm summer evening breeze. A shot of pain shook his spine as he was thrown against the wall.

He blinked and his eyes meet those silver ones again.

"Why are you following me?"

She was questioning him. He couldn't help but smirk but that didn't improve her mood.

"Are you deaf? Why are you following me?"

All he could think was how sexy she looked when she was angry.

"I thought you were following me, most people do. Like, have you seen my face?" He replied.

She rolled her eyes and threw him against the wall. "If I was last person on this world I still wouldn't go near you!"

"Whoa, a bit of a temper there! I like it! Maybe we could continue this elsewhere…" He began to describe what he was going to do until Porter noticed the black ichor blood staining the walls and floor.

"Wait, where did the guys you were with go?" He questioned her.

"Well I killed them. What was I meant to do? Lie there and continue to let them grind up on me?"

"You.. yo…. You _killed_ them?" Porter was shocked. How could she do that? Why would she? Maybe she was not a mundane after all.

"Yes for the second time." She was getting impatient, throwing him against the floor so she could stand above him "Now, why were you following me, Shadowhunter?"

Wait. She knew what he was. She just called him Shadowhunter.

Porter jumped up, making her flinch a bit, and pulled out his Seraph blade to point at her throat.

She gulped. "Well, I think I should recognise you considering we are _both_ Nephilim"

She was a shadowhunter too. Porter stood still, searching her for runes, only to be interrupted

"I think I should be going now so…" She turned to walk away, Porter shot his and out to touch her shoulder and turn her round.

"What's your name?"

She looked around and said "What's yours?"

He smirked at her. She didn't fall for his good looks, Porter was intrigued. "Porter, Porter Penhallow" He said whilst thrusting his hand out to shake with her.

She leaned in close, so that Porter could feel her warm breath tingle against his neck.

"Bye bye Mr Penhallow" And with that she turned and disappeared into thin air.

Porter shivered at the thought of her lips so close to him. Blinking back to reality; he pulled out his phone, typing in a few numbers and pressed call.

"Hi there, Porter Penhallow here. I was wondering what other Shadowhunters are in the London area."

* * *

After running back to her apartment once she got away from Porter. Reid smiled to herself. This was the 3rd time this has happened this year, a patrol from the clave come to investigate solo Shadowhunters. There was something different about Porter though, all Reid could think of was his emerald eyes and that smirk which made her knees feel like they had no bones. When she leaned in, Reid was trying to contain herself as she could smell _him_.

Porter Penhallow

Penhallow. Reid recited to herself again and again. _Penhallow_. Where was it from? It was familiar…. Penhallow. Finally, after what felt like hours, Reid recognised it.

Penhallow as in Inquisitor Penhallow.

Reid knew the Inquisitor when she lived in Alicante, she met with him a lot with her mother and sister. Reid never remembered any other Penhallows but she knew that definitely wasn't the Inquisitor.

She knew that he would try to find her. They always would but none were ever successful, Reid was too good at hiding her identity. Annoyed at the thought of Porter ingrained into her memory, Reid made her way to her bed, not bothering with her hair or make up.

When she woke up in the morning, Reid remembered it was a Saturday. Pleased with the thought of extra sleeping-in time, Reid snuggled back into the covers closing her eyes tightly together. After what felt for 20 minutes of trying to fall back to sleep Reid gave up and got ready for the day to come.

Once she was showered, Reid changed into a pair of light denim ripped skinny jeans, rolled up, a tight white vest and her trusty leather jacket with her biker boots. Gazing into her reflection, she noticed her make-up had disappeared in the shower and her eyes different again. Today, Reid thought, they looked a more aqua blue like her ... her sisters'. Remembering Regan, Reid closed her eyes holding back a few tears threating to fall. Reagan and Reid were super close growing up. _Were_. Past tense, as soon as Regan started to become successful in Alicante with her intelligence, she drifted away from Reid and ended up just ignoring each other. Reid regretted not making more effort with Regan but it was in the past and it needed to stay there.

Shaking her head, she dried her hair. Shaking her honey brown head, waves started to form flowing to Reid's hip. Reid adored her hair and loved the way it would always have kinks in it making her feel.. different. Good different.

Reid made her way towards the Hyde Park after pushing her stele and seraph blade into her satchel with her copy of 'Great Expectations'. Most books Reid had read but she loved to read them over and over imagining being human. She dreamed of the responsibilities of being Mundane, but Reid was thankful that she was born Nephilim; it was her life and she embraced it.

* * *

Porter was pissed off. He was told that there was no new Shadowhunters staying in the London Institute and no authorised Shadowhunters going by her description. NONE. He continued to walk down the walking route in Hyde Park. Porter kicked a rock into the Serpentine, frustrated as he couldn't get the image of her out of his head, _her._

Porter was so frustrated he didn't see the Hellhound making its way towards him.

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground and felt sharp pains flooding through his entire body. He pushed and pushed to make his way up but the hound had him trapped. Porter felt weak and his eyes began to flutter shut. Porter Penhallow, the new generation's best shadowhunter, would die by a lesser demon. He felt powerless and pathetic.

Abruptly, the hound was thrown off of him, the weight vanishing. Porter heard a faint whisper _Uriel_ and a swish from a blade. Straining to open his eyes, he felt someone lean over him, he smelt berries and honey and a bright light appeared above his eyelids.

"Hey." The person shook him. "Hey" Guessing from the voice he gathered the stranger was female.

"Heeey Porter, Wakey wakey" The person knew his name. Porter strained to pull his eyes apart to see into a pair of sea blue eyes.

"Ho.. hooow.. doyoou…" He found himself unable to speak, the pain felt excruciating.

"Okay.. ummm. Arghh!" He felt her shadow brushing past him "Okay, Porter, I'm gonna need you to try to stand. Okay?"

Porter pulled himself onto his knees, and pushed up but fell back to his knees. "I ..I ca.. can't" He stuttered.

He felt her sigh "Okay then. Um one second." He felt her shadow move away and began to panic.

"nooo… no please don't leave me" Porter knew he sounded childish but he felt somehow … safe with her, a complete stranger.

"Porter. Listen to my voice. I'm not going anywhere okay?" She placed her hand his cheek. Porter felt sparks of light spring on his face, comforting him.

Porter finally heard a loud swoosh, like the sound of water on a beach, He then felt the stranger come back and place her hands on his shoulders.

"Porter, I need you to lean on me and try to stand, Okay?" She squeezed him lightly "I'm not going anywhere"

Porter stood up leaning his weight on the girl, He hopped with her movements towards the loud swoosh.

She leaned in and whispered "Come on, Mr Penhallow" and pulled him through a portal.

It was _Her_.

* * *

Reid pulled him through the portal. She dragged porter, now unconscious, towards her bed and laid him down, to pull out her stele. She knew she shouldn't have brought him back to her apartment but what was she to do. Reid pulled his plain white top off and placed her stele onto his bare chest drawing an _iratze_.

Reid pulled herself up and took her jacket off. She knew she would have to move him someplace public to wake up but whilst pulling her hair into a tight high ponytail she heard movement from Porter. Reid stood in the doorway from her bedroom to bathroom looking at Porter, slowly becoming conscious.

"Have a nice sleep, Mr Penhallow?"

Porter eyes opened wide and surveyed his surroundings. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? Just had to get me topless? I thought you would have had me chained to the bed by now.." Porter pulled on one of these mouth-watering smirks and leaned on his elbows.

Reid thought she would have melted from his unbelievable fitness but she tried to control her hormonal thoughts of him just in his birthday suit.

"Okay, so next time your trapped by a Hellhound, which you probably will be, I won't put an iratze on you" She smirked at him "Yeah, should have just left you there.."

Porters grin got wider. "So does my knight in shining armour have a name?"

Reid considered telling him but she couldn't . She knew he would have to go back and report it leading to her being taken to the clave.

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'

"Really? A sexy thing like you must have a name?" He smirked

"Don't try and flirt with me Mr Penhallow. I'm not as gullible as all your one-night stands"

Reid felt proud of herself for being able to respond to Porter. She knew he was one of those guys who flirts with anyone and anything and ALWAYS gets their way. Porter looked surprised at her which was quickly masked by his man ego.

"I'm not flirting. It's just my amazing charm which you are feeling there. Come on! You know my name!"

She could tell he wasn't going to give up on it. Reid began to think what she could say. She knew if she told him a fake name he would guess that she was lying. Reid thought to herself that she might as well try.

"My name is Chelsea" She realised that they were in London and just naming places wouldn't help but she had to try.

"Really? Chelsea." Porter looked down and then jumped off the bed. He stalked towards her putting a hand either side of her face. He bent down and looked at her in the eyes.

"Where are you from?" He interrogated her.

"London"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" Reid started to panic. He was nearing closer and closer to her face.

"Then why do you not have a British accent?" He leered like he knew he had won.

Damn. Reid cursed inwardly. She didn't think that far forward, she knew she could try to get out of the lie but she just kept digging it deeper.

"I was born here, moved to Washington and came back two years ago." Reid pushed against the wall so she was standing. At her height she had to look up to see his angelic face. She hated that she was so small, people always doubted her because she was just 4ft, 9.

Porter stood his ground as Reid moved forward. Their mouths were inches apart.

"Nah, I don't believe you. How about if you tell me your name, real one, I'll give you something in return?" He leaned closer "How about a kiss from a delightful strapping man?"

Reid laughed outwardly causing porter to jump back. "I don't see any _strapping young men_ around.. Such a shame.."

Porter started to grin and laughed. "Ha-ha very funny. But I give you my word that I will do whatever you wish"

Reid considered his offer. She knew that if he knew her name he wouldn't leave. Then Reid got an idea.

"Okay I tell you my name and I want you to leave, not come back and forget about me for the next… well forever!"

Porter looked shocked. It seemed like he didn't think she would ask him something so serious.

"But um… ummm…" Porter looked down and back up "ahh okay, I promise"

Reid took a deep breath and looked at her feet.

"Reid, Reid Cartwright."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP **

Reid was brought back to reality when the school bell went off. She wasn't sure whether the reason she felt so exhausted was to do with the fact it was a Monday or that it was 8.30 in the morning. Slowly dragging herself up off the chair, Reid shuffled along to her next class, Music. The thought of having music brought a bit of life back into her Monday morning, Reid enjoyed music lessons more than any other mainly because she could crawl into the corner and fall into her own fantasies. She was forced to learn how to play the piano as a small child due to her mother's beliefs that it was '_proper etiquette'_ for a woman to be able to entertain guests. Reid questioned her mother, saying she could show them her dagger throwing skills, but her mother still believed she must learn. So now, Reid could play nearly anything she was given to perform, she was secretly grateful she was forced to learn because now music was an escape for her to get away from … everything.

A sharp pain came from her side, shocking her. Reid turned around to see Harper pointing to her phone and back to her. Groaning inwardly, Reid knew it was about not responding on the weekend to the 50 million phone calls and texts.

**WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME 4 EVER YOU KNOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE! IT IS OBVIOUSLY WORKING… ****L**

Reid looked up to see Harper's face growing pinker, She felt bad for not answering but Reid had her own problems to deal with.

**Hey, Look I'm sorry I didn't respond to your messages… it's just I got really busy with trying to avoid the new spy for the Clave. I know it's no excuse but.. Forgive me? X**

She heard Harper sigh.

**Okay, you're forgiven. If I knew it was about the Clave and all that I would have left you to it… Is it all sorted now? x**

Reading that she was forgiven made Reid smile to herself. She continued to text Harper that lesson about the weekend, remembering her time with Porter.

_Porter stared at her for what felt like hours. Reid had just confessed her name and was hoping that he would just walk out and leave but all Porter did was freeze in his place. _

_"__Reid Cartwright" he murmured._

_She groaned. "Yes, and know it's time for you to keep your promise to leave and not look back"_

_Porter looked back at his feet, a piece of his golden hair fell in his face and Reid was itching to move it away._

_"__Don't lie to me" He breathed, still concentrating on his feet._

_Reid felt anger fuel her heart as she yelled at him._

_"__I'm NOT! I told you my name now leave." She pointed at the door. "Please" she whispered._

_He looked back into her eyes. Reid felt like jumping him right there and then, his bottle green eyes glistening against his light honey tan made her want to touch him so badly. Resisting the urge to touch him, Reid stared right back into his eyes._

_"__But.. you can't be. You can't. It's not possible…" Porter began to mutter to himself, annoying Reid even further._

_"__What are you talking about?"_

_"__You're not dead, Reid Cartwright is Dead." He spoke softly _

_Reid felt like she was in one of those prank TV shows. She assumed someone was going to jump out the wardrobe telling her 'You've been Punk'd!' _

_"__I'm not dead. I don't understand, what's happening?" Reid was getting even more confused as Porter kept staring into her eyes, as if he was trying to see into her soul to check if she was lying._

_Porter began to explain. _

_"__You are dead. In Alicante, nearly three years ago, your mother told my uncle, the Inquisitor, that you died from an accident occurring at the home. He didn't bother questioning her because.. well she was trusted by my family and everyone felt bad for her as she was grieving a daughter. Your mother and sister held a funeral and buried a casket outside in the Cartwright family memorial. No one saw the body and just assumed that you were gone. I don't understand, Why would your mother lie about a thing like that?"_

_Reid took in everything he said. Her mother told people she was dead. She couldn't believe it._

_"__I … I … I ." Reid couldn't speak. She felt light headed and fell onto her knees. Porter rushed to her, picking her up and laying her on the bed. She felt so comforted by his presence, the warmth he gave off holding her made her never want him to leave. _

_"__I don't know why she would say that." Reid whispered_

_"__Well, what did you say to her when you saw her last?" Porter questioned her, he took a seat next to her on the beanbag by the bed._

_"__I don't remember it was years ago…" Reid thought back to when she was leaving when it finally hit her._

_"__Oh god." She groaned_

_Porter jumped up panicked from hearing her groan, "What? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Reid thought it was quite cute of him to worry like that for her. _

_"__No, I'm fine. I just remembered what I said to my mother" _

_Porter released a breath as if he was holding it in for years "Oh, what was it?"_

_"__I said that I couldn't deal with her planning my life out for me. That I understood why my father left her. And then I ran."_

_Reid shut her eyes tight. Regretting the past, she wanted to forget everything Porter told her and just get on with her life but she knew it wouldn't work like that. She knew the fabrications her mother told would be stuck in her head, pissing her off everytime something came up that reminded her of her family. Reid couldn't get over the fact that her Regan agreed to this. She knew her mother was capable of forgetting her but she wished that Regan wasn't like that, that there was some part of her which still felt terrible for lying about her and telling people that her SISTER was dead. Anger surged through Reid's body, she wanted to march right back to Alicante and prove them all wrong but she remembered that the Clave are still after her but better yet they don't know her identity._

_5 minutes later of pitying herself, she remembered that Porter was still there. Staring at Reid from under his crown of golden hair._

_"__Thanks for that. So … you can leave now. And don't mention that I'm still alive or even in London!"_

_Porter looked upset at the fact that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Reid did. She really did want to talk to him, touch him, make him laugh and smile but Reid recognised that she needed to go back to her life and he needed to go back to his. _

_"__Umm. Okay. I'll leave you alone and not tell anyone. But you have got to promise me something." He looked up at her expectantly._

_Reid just wanted him to leave so she nodded her head and raised her face to look at his._

_"__You __**need**__ to tell someone. Anyone. Your mother cannot get away with the fact she lied to everyone, including my family, about your death. She cannot be allowed to hideaway from the truth. And if you don't… I will. "_

Reid snapped back to actuality when the bell went for Lunch.

She knew she would have to tell someone soon … or Porter would.

* * *

Porter walked up the concrete stairs to the London Institute. It wasn't as impressive as the others he had seen but the ancient look of the stone carved walls and deep wood door, towering even him, made him slightly breathless.

He raised his hand to bang against the monster-tall doors, when it was swung wide open to show two, nearly identical, guys. A grin formed on both of their faces as they recognised the young Nephilim in front of them.

"PORTER!" They both thundered.

Porter couldn't help the smile which moved across his face

"Hey you guys.."

Porter had felt like it was years since he had seen his best friends in…. well his only friends. Stood before him was Cruise and Charlie Lovelace. The Lovelace twins were the only inhabitants of the London Institute, run by their father Christian Lovelace. Cruise was the 'first-born'; he had extremely pale blonde hair that was one of the features that immediately identified him as a Lovelace. He had strong jaw line which was scattered with miniscule scars from hunts and battles. Cruise had deep brown eyes the colour of chocolate; he inherited all of his father's features and looked almost like a mirror version of him. Charlie on the other hand, though Cruise was his twin they were not identical, his hair was burgundy, nearing on crimson, curls which framed his face perfectly. He had pale jade eyes which made his hair gleam like a ruby. Charlie was fortunate to not have any scuffle marks on his face, which made his appearance seem almost perfect. He didn't show any of the iconic Lovelace features as his brother did but was a dead ringer for his mother's side of the family, the Fairchilds. Cruise and Charlie features were total opposites but you could tell from looking close enough that they were in fact twins. They were both a year older than Porter, nevertheless that made no difference to either of them.

Cruise and Charlie had a special link other than being twins. They were _Parabati_. When they both turned 14, they decided that they could trust each other with their lives. Porter wished he chose a _Parabati_ before he turned 18, but there was no one he trusted that much with the responsibility.

Cruise and Charlie slid to the side and opened the door to the institute hall. Porter sucked in a breath as he marvelled at the immense structure. The ceiling was covered in artwork of significant battles, events and stories for the Nephilim, including pictures of the mortal instruments: the mortal cup, sword & mirror. The ceiling was circled by runes from the grey book with the meanings; the walls were a bricked stones with small lanterns hanging evenly around the place. There was a staircase in the central hall leading to the rest of the masses: bedrooms, the grand library, training rooms, etc. The stairs were split by two going up either side of the guarded portal.

Turning to face his amigos, Porter remembered the reason for him being there.

"I would love to catch up with you guys but I actually came here with some questions.."

The Lovelace twins looked at each other and back at Porter

"Sure, what do you need?" Charlie questioned.

"I was wondering what information you have on the Cartwright family?"

"Ummm… we should have some family history books.. What exactly do you need?" Charlie answered, he must have known the books better than his brother.

The twins looked at me suspiciously

"About Reid Cartwright, she died three years ago" Porter felt terrible lying to his closest friends but he made a promise, which he was already kinda breaking.

Charlie looked at the ceiling as Cruise looked down.

"No, there's nothing on her" Cruise muttered

Porter began to get doubtful, they were both avoiding eye contact.

"Come on you guys, I know your lying!" I practically pleaded them.

"Okay. But don't tell our father!" They begged.

Porter knew it. He knew they knew something, being friends for so long allowed Porter to know when they lie. He just nodded and placed a hand on his heart.

"Cross my heart."

"Well, we heard father talking to Rosemarie Cartwright about Reid" Charlie whispered. "She was asking him that if any shadowhunter came to ask for shelter at the institute by her name or looks then to contact her immediately" Cruise finished.

Porter took in what he was told. So the mother was lying, Reid was really Reid. Porter wanted to tell everyone he saw that the mourning mother was nothing but a fake then again he promised he would let Reid have her chance to expose her two-faced mother.

"Okay, thanks guys..." Porter went to continue when abruptly his phone started to ring from an unknown number.

Answering, Porter held the phone to his ear.

"Hi, who is this?"

"This is your mother, you know the one that gave birth to you and raised you? How could you not have saved my number?"

Porter gulped. Crap. His mother, Dakota Penhallow, was a free spirited person who could be livid when she wants. He knew he should have checked in earlier with her but events just got carried away with Reid.

"Sorry mother. I forgot."

Porter heard Cruise and Charlie snigger. He picked up her sighing "It's okay. I forgive you. How is London treating you?"

"Good, just with Cruise and Charlie hanging out for a bit"

"I hope you're not just messing around with your friends. If you ran out of tasks you could have asked me. I expect that you are showering."

Porter loved his mother a lot but she drived him mad sometimes.

"Yes, what is it you would like me to do, Mother?"

"Well the clave wants you to be stationed in a mundane education system so that you could sniff out potential solo Nephilim, a dangerous and skilful individual"

Porter started to argue but he knew that the harder he tried to get out of it the higher the chance he would end up on the mission.

"Okay mother, is that all?"

"Yes, just thought I would deliver the news. I try your best, stay safe! Love you Porter!"

Porter smiled to himself. "Love you too Mother" and hung up.

So, Porter thought, _I guess I'm going college_.

* * *

Regretting ever thinking that going to mundane college was a good idea, Reid slammed her front door. She was becoming even more frustrated as the days went by from when she last saw Porter. She replayed their discussion over and over in her head, '_And if you don't… I will.' _Reid started to pace her bedroom floor, stressing more and more. _She_ couldn't tell anyone. She _didn't_ want to .She realised though she was the one being impacted most and wronged she didn't want to cause any more trouble with her family.

Exhausted from stressing about Porter's ultimatum, Reid decided to give up and lie down for a bit. She started to fall into her dreams when the nightmare took over and trapped her in her subconscious.

_Reid woke up, standing at the end of the hall once again. It always started like this, she thought. Reid followed the mouldy hallway to the first open door, pushing the door wider and pulling her stele out. Reid had always had her stele on her and was dressed in her hunting gear. She walked into the bare room, making her way over to the hospital bed in the corner. Each time she came to this part of the dream, when she pulled the curtain away from the bed, Reid awoke screaming and in excruciating pain. Knowing what would happen; Reid walked over to the bed grabbing the shabby curtain in her hands and ripped it away. Waiting to wake up Reid shut her eyes, anticipating the upcoming pain. _

_Nothing._

_She felt nothing. Peeking through her eyelids, Reid looked up to see red. __**Blood**__. Everywhere, up on the walls pouring like a waterfall down onto the stained hospital bed. Looking closer, Reid saw a pair of wings. Shaking her head believing that her eyes are playing tricks on her, she looked closer to see feathery white wings, two times the size of her, splayed across dripping in deep scarlet blood. _

Suddenly, Reid was pulled out of her nightmare, gasping for air and burning all over. Her body felt like it was ablaze, boiling and scarring her skin with burn marks. Reid jumped up off the bed and shot in the shower, still clothed, and turned it on cold. Her fiery skin started to cool and her breathing began to slow down. Reid pulled herself out of her damp clothes and pulled on one of her old t-shirts and slid into her frosty bed, not caring for her drenched wet hair soaking into her mattress.

Reid was terrified. Her nightmares never were that real; they always ended with her in some pain but never feeling like death itself. She knew it was getting worse, but Reid didn't understand what was wrong with her, something was causing them and she had questions which needed to be answered. But who could help her?

* * *

_Her_ voice. _Her_ smirk. _Her_ wit. _Her_ eyes. _Her_ hair. Her ….._everything_! All Porter could think about was Reid. She was beautiful, sharp and didn't fall for him like most of the sluts which craved his being. She confused him, intriguing him ever more. Each time Porter reminded himself of her when she pushed against him in her apartment; he got so hard, needing a cold shower immediately. Reid was unlike anyone that he has ever met and he regretted making that forsaken deal to not see her again. Porter knew he had to try and put his frustration to good work so whilst handing over the signed forms for his new college, Porter strained to clear his mind of Reid.

Porter had received all the forms for a college called London Central. He brought them to the school at 8.00 on that next day hoping to figure out who was the covert vigilante in London. Porter understood the rules set by the clave and they had given him direct orders that if he found the anonymous assassin he would have to bring them instantly to the clave and they would 'deal' with them. He got that that meant they would punish the individual and throw them to the city of bones to live out in solitude and tortured of life. Porter understood that the punishment set was extreme but this Nephilim was putting the entire shadowhunter race at risk of being exposed to mundanes, even though this shadowhunter was meticulous enough to hide nearly all traces from humans except for a white feather.

This one feather was the only link they had to the sneaky hunter. And Porter was determined to not fail his family or his city. Gliding back to actuality, Porter smiled to the assistant who gave him his timetable and locker number.

He strolled out of the office as crowds of people began to make their way to registration. Analysing his surroundings, Porter took it all in. A crowd of girls all turning back and forth to get a look at him, giggling, a small group of guys with a football in their hand chucking it to each other, a few smaller groups of mixed clusters with nerdy looking boys and shy girls. Porter looked at his timetable intently, trying to figure out where his form was, until he saw a glimpse of something sparkle.

Looking up, Porter saw _her_.


End file.
